Unfathomable Depths
by Chelle Lee
Summary: THE 6th CHAPTER IS UP! At first it's the same general story plot, but it WILL change, I promise! Lots of more stuff between WILL and LIZ! I stink at writing summaries... just read it! R&R (Jack will come in eventually, too .)
1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean story or characters.  
  
***NOTE: THIS **WILL** GET BETTER, I PROMISE! I'm just beginning with the same first part of the movie... it will change, don't worry!***   
  
Okay, it's basically the same general story, but with few changes... ^_^. My own version of POTC. There's more stuff between Will and Elizabeth, and Jack Sparrow just might find a girl. The first chapter is pretty much the same thing as the movie, but mainly in a third-person Elizabeth P.O.V. Well, you'll see.. ^_^. Tell me how you like it!! Please R&R.  
  
  
  


  
  
**Chapter 1**

  
Elizabeth stared into the deep, thickening mists hovering over the seas; a mixture of faded blues and grays, swirling together with the chilling wind. She was only a child, and she knew it, yet she still yearned for adventure.  
  
Her dark brown eyes focused more intently, trying to see through the impenetrable mists. She knew they were out there. The pirates… she had always dreamt of meeting one. Oh, but of course not… they were bloody and gruesome, ravenous menacing killers. At least, her father would always tell her. Her father… he had always doubted Elizabeth's strength and courage, always looking out for her and protecting her; sheltering her from anything and everything even the least bit dangerous. Elizabeth had always respected him for that, and yet at the same time wished he would change. She wished that he would, for once, just let her go.  
  
"Yo, ho, yo, ho… a pirate's life for me---" She gasped as an old, leathery hand clutched her shoulder.  
  
"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?" an old voice hoarsely whispered, its breath curled as it touched her ear. She turned around, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Mister Gibbs, that will do," Norrington, a handsome young fellow in his early twenties, glared sternly at the elderly man.  
  
"But sir… she be singin' about pirates. Bad luck to be singin' about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog --- mark my words,"  
  
"Consider them marked. On your way."  
  
"Aye, Cap'n," he grunted. As he turned away, Elizabeth heard him mutter, "Bad luck to have a woman on board, too… even a mini'ture one," he took another glance at her and continued swabbing the decks of the ship.  
  
"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate," she said.  
  
"Think again, Miss Swan. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man that sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him questioningly, not knowing what he meant. Her eyes widened at the sight of Mr. Gibbs mimicking a man being hung. She then saw her father, the governor, come up besides Norrington, fixing his brass buttons on his thick, navy blue jacket.  
  
"Captain Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter," he said. Elizabeth frowned at her father.  
  
"My apologies, Governor," said Norrington.  
  
"Actually, I find it all fascinating," she said. The Governor looked at his daughter uncertainly.  
  
"And that's what concerns me. Elizabeth, dear… we will be landing in Port Royal very soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station?"  
  
"Yes, father," she sighed.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to the edge of the deck, resting her arms on the side of the ship as she stared aimlessly into the mist.  
  
"I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate…"  
  
She then looked down into the black sea, an endless abyss of ocean. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A white speck of something, floating on the abyss. Her eyes squinted as she looked closer, identifying it as a lady's umbrella.  
  
She laughed to herself as the thing twirled around, its long handle facing upwards as the tattered white cloth spun around in the water. Her small smile suddenly faded when she saw a piece of driftwood with something laying on it. It was… it was…  
  
"A boy! There's a boy! There's a boy in the water!"   
  
Norrington and her father rushed over to Elizabeth, spotting the floating piece of wreck. The boy was sprawled upon a broken piece of wood, seemingly a part of a ship.  
  
"Man overboard!"  
  
"Fetch a hook! Haul him out of there!"  
  
Elizabeth tried to make her way through the quick movement and activity on the deck. The sailors used a boathook to snag the boy out of the water as he passed. Captain Norrington and the Governor hauled him aboard and laid him on the deck. Elizabeth sidled in for a closer look.  
  
"He's still breathing," Norrington said, relieved.  
  
"Where did he come from?" she asked.   
  
"Mary, mother of God…"   
  
They turned their attention to an apparently awestricken Mr. Gibbs. He pointed shakily into the clearing mists. Elizabeth gasped as a burning wreckage faded into view. The fire rose to the sky as the ship blackened into ashes. She could smell the faint odor of burning corpses, decomposing in the air. She covered her face in disgust as she saw the bodies of its crew floating in the sea. What was left of the ship's hull burned and crashed into the water. A ragged British flag could be seen hanging limply from the stern. It looked like the ship from the netherworld.  
  
"What happened here?" The sound of her father's voice led a slight bit of comfort to her.  
  
"An explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."  
  
"A lot of good it did them," Mr. Gibbs grunted. Governor Swan frowned at him. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it… pirates!"  
  
"There's no proof of that. It could have been an accident. Captain, these men were protection. If there is even the slightest chance one of those poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them!"  
  
"Of course not, Governor," Norrington turned to the crew. "Come about and strike the sails! Unlash the boats! Gunnery crew… jackets off the cannons!" he looked at Governor Swan. "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst,"  
  
"Move the boy aft. We'll need the deck clear,"  
  
Elizabeth still stared at the horrible wreck, unable to take her eyes off of it. Her father pulled her away from the hideous scene in the water.  
  
"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He's in your charge now. You'll watch over him?"  
  
She nodded solemnly as she watched her father hurry away to help unstow the longboat. Her eyes turned to see the boy, still sleeping in unconsciousness. She kneeled down next to him, staring into his bruised complexion. She brushed some of the dirt and ashes from his handsome face. Curiously, she swept his light brown hair from his eyes…  
  
Suddenly, he gasped and grabbed her wrist, coughing up water. Elizabeth nearly screamed, but her fear seemed to fade away as their eyes locked. She looked at his hand clutching hers, and softly touched it and held onto it with her other hand.  
  
"My name is Elizabeth Swan," she whispered.  
  
"W-Will… Will Turner," he stuttered, still in apprehension.  
  
"I'm watching over you, Will,"  
  
He clutched her hands again, and then slowly slipped back into unconsciousness. Elizabeth smiled, but then noticed a golden chain shimmering under the collar of his shirt. She gently lifted the necklace, tugging it free. A golden skull gazed up at her, as if from the darkest depths of the sea. Her eyes grew in amazement as she traced the strange Aztec design of the medallion. She looked into his lifeless eyes.  
  
"You're a… a pirate…"  
  
Elizabeth saw Norrington coming closer to her, and quickly snatched the necklace and hid it under her coat.  
  
"Did he speak?"  
  
"His-his name is Will Tuner… that is all I found out,"  
  
"Very good,"  
  
Norrington hurried away back to send orders to the crew. Elizabeth dashed across the deck to the stern of the ship as she further examined the strange medallion. Wow… a real live pirate…  
  
Suddenly, a chilling wisp of the wind lashed against her face. She looked up into the smouldering horizon. Somewhat obscured by the fog was another ship… but it had black sails. Elizabeth was too frightened to speak. She glanced from the skull on the medallion to the tattered flag on the ship… it had a skull with crossbones.   
  
  
  
  
** Please R & R, and let me know how you like it so far. ** 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean story or characters.  
  
***NOTE: THIS **WILL** GET BETTER, I PROMISE! I'm just beginning with the same first part of the movie... it will change, don't worry!***   
  
Okay, it's basically the same general story, but with few changes... ^_^. My own version of POTC. There's more stuff between Will and Elizabeth, and Jack Sparrow just might find a girl. The first chapter is pretty much the same thing as the movie, but mainly in a third-person P.O.V. Well, you'll see.. ^_^. Tell me how you like it!! Please R&R.  
  
  
  


  
  
**Chapter 2**

  
Elizabeth awoke enveloped in the shadows of her bedroom, nearly screaming. What had happened wasn't a dream, but a childhood memory. Eight years ago… She knew that it had happened, but she didn't want to think about it at the time. Yet she felt her eyes creep towards the top drawer on her nightstand.  
  
Her hand, as if by an unusual force, crawled over to the knob and opened it, revealing the ancient medallion. She sensed the same strange vibe that she had felt when she was a child. The minute she picked it up she felt it surge through her body. She felt herself shiver, but continued to rub the dust off of the golden necklace. Elizabeth suddenly looked out of the corner of her eye, feeling as if someone was watching her. She then lit the oil lamp that was sitting on her nightstand. The gold now shone brightly, glittering with a lust and desire that Elizabeth did not understand…  
  
"Elizabeth," her father's footsteps were growing nearer. Elizabeth quickly fastened the necklace around her neck. The gold felt cold and heavy, as it did so long ago…  
  
Suddenly he knocked at the door. "Elizabeth? Is everything all right? Are you decent?"  
  
"Yes—Yes,"  
  
Elizabeth threw a dressing gown over herself, tucking the medallion under it. She felt her pulse getting louder, as if her heart was beating through the medallion itself. Trying to ignore it, she called for her father to come in.  
  
"Still abed at this hour? It's a beatuiful day," he said, in an unnaturally warm tone. A maid followed him in her bedroom, moving to the large window to open up the curtians. A bright string of sunshine was let through, gradually opening wider to reveal the brilliant light of the midday sun. Beneath the light heavenly blue sky lay the bucloic town of Port Royal. Built upon a beautiful harbor, ships could be seen sailing out into the sea. Fort Charles was built on a bluff at the mouth of the harbor, its stone parapets lined with cannon.  
  
"I have a gift for you," he said as he opened a box containing a rich velvet dress.  
  
"It's beautiful! May I inquire as to the occasion?" she gasped in admiration.  
  
"Is an occasion necessary for a father to dote upon his daughter with gifts?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her father as she took the beautiful gown and dissappeared behind a screened off dressing area. The maid followed, carrying the box. She thought this was very kind of her father, but secretly she knew there had to be some reason.  
  
"Although… I did think you could wear it to the ceremony today,"  
  
And there it was. Elizabeth sighed, knowing it was too good to be true. And she knew exactly who her father would expect to see her in that dress…  
  
"Ceremony?"  
  
"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony,"  
  
"I knew it…" she sighed again as she continued to dress.  
  
"Or rather, Commodore Norrington… a fine gentleman, don't you think?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"He fancies you, you know,"  
  
Still silence. He heard a sudden gasp from Elizabeth, as if in pain.  
  
"Elizabeth? How's it coming?"  
  
"Difficult… to say…"  
  
"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London,"  
  
Elizabeth tried desperately to speak, catching breaths between her words,  
  
"Women… in London… must have learned… not to breathe…"  
  
Instantaneously, the butler appeared in the doorway.   
  
"Governor, a caller is here for you,"   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  
  
Will Turner polished the finishing touches on his new finely designed sword. Carefully, as if cradling a child in his hands, he let the sword down into its presentation case. He sighed as he wiped the dirt off his face, realizing it was five 'till the hour.  
  
He had made this sword by hand, and with the best effort he could give. This was for the Governor… Governor Swan. He was not only the man of the most nobility in the town of Port Royal, but he was also the man that had saved his life…  
  
Will didn't remember much of his childhood… in fact, he didn't recall anything before the wreck. All he remembered was waking up to find a beautiful young girl staring into his eyes… Elizabeth. She was still beautiful, but with more of a heavenly complexion and a more finely curved figure; and those eyes! Her eyes reflect the sunlight, making the color change from a dark, hazy hue to a bright amber… shining like the lust of gold…  
  
Gold… gold… why did he desire it so? Was it working as a blacksmith? Did all of his being around precious metals drive him insane? He didn't know, but it almost felt like instinct… it was a strange feeling… he must have it; he must have her.  
  
What was he thinking? How could such a fair lady of nobility love him? A blacksmith… oh, a fine choice for the daughter of the Governor. No, she deserved much better than him. But he still loved her with such an unexplainable burning passion, nonetheless.  
  
Norrington. Now that was someone he knew she didn't deserve. Only because he is now being appointed Commodore doesn't mean that he has to randomly propose to her. He knew he was going to ask her, at the ceremony today… he just knew it. Will reminded himself that Norrington was actually the one who rescued him; he should be thankful and give him outmost respect. For some reason, however, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes shifted over to the clock…  
  
"No!"  
  
Will rushed to get dressed in proper wardrobe as he wiped more of the dirt off his face. How could he have been daydreaming at a time like this? He had to present it to the Governor of Port Royal… and Elizabeth! What if she saw him? What if her father wasn't pleased with him? He knew he couldn't risk the Governor being unhappy, especially combined with the fact that he loved his daughter!  
  
He finally finished, quickly straightening the collar of his shirt and smoothing back his hair. Will grabbed the sword case and made his way out of there, glancing at Mr. Brown. He was collapsed upon a wooden chair, cradling a bottle of rum in his hand. Will shook his head at the pitiful sight of his master as he closed the door of the forge behind him.   
  
  
  
  
It was short, I know... ^_^. The third chapter should be a bit more interesting...!  
  
** Please R & R, and let me know how you like it so far. ** 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean story or characters.  
  
All right. Now it's getting a little bit better in this chapter. By the end you'll see how the story might change a bit. I'm making Will the hero. Yay. But don't worry, the infamous Jack Sparrow WILL come in eventually!! ^__^ Tell me how you like it!! Please R&R.  
  
  
  


  
  
**Chapter 3**

  
Will Turner stood alone in the foyer of the eloquently furnished mansion. He knew he looked very out of place in such a richly decorated environment, but he tried to keep what confidence was left in him for his presentation. He tried to polish the toes of his blacksmith's boots on the back of his calves, but it didn't help.   
  
He drew his attention towards a rather intricately designed sconce hanging from the wall. His finger traced the gold lining one of the handles, but one of the candles suddenly broke off. He quickly shoved it into a nearby vase containing canes and umbrellas. The Governor suddenly appeared in the doorway; with embarrasment, he brushed the pieces of broken wax off of his shirt.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Turner. Good to see you again,"   
  
"Good day, sir. I have your order," he cleared his throat as he opened the case and pulled out the sword. He handed it to the Governor as he inspected it, seeming to be quite pleased with the fine craftsmanship.   
  
"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle," he said as the Governor continued to examine the meticulous design of the gold that swirled around the hilt of the sword. Will held out his hand, "If I may?"   
  
He took the sword and placed his forefinger and balanced it between the helm and the blade.   
  
"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."   
  
The sword jumped from his finger into the air, catching a reflection of light. In a flash it flipped in midair as Will gracefully caught it at its hilt and presented it to the Governor.   
  
"Impressive! Very impressive," he laughed, "Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this," he said as he smoothed the blade with his fingers. Will felt a small tinge of anger let out in his veins. The Governor continued, "Do pass my compliments to your master, hm?"   
  
His master? He didn't do a bit of work ever since he could remember… all he did all day was slump in his chair drinking rum while he made Will do all the work. He felt his heart sink deeper into shame, but did not show it in his voice.   
  
"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated,"   
  
Suddenly, he felt the anger and indignity vent out of him by some unusual influence. He suddenly smelled an appealing fragrance as it entered through the air. His eyes slowly turned towards the source of this sudden feeling of serenity. An angelic figure gracefully came down the staircase, her dress spilling down the steps behind her.   
  
"Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning," Governor Swann stated with the outmost truth. Will paid no attention to him as he watched Elizabeth make her way down into the foyer. She was wearing a velvet red dress, lined with black and twisted gold arabesque, dropping down below her delicate ankles. Her long flowling hair had been put up into an elaborate hair style, but some odd strands that had escaped still fell onto her neck. Her earrings were decorated with white pearls that dangled below her ears. Will also caught sight of a thin chain from some sort of gold necklace that was hidden under her dress. He felt his muscles tense as she got closer and closer to him. Her eyes finally spotted him, and her whole face seemed to light up.   
  
"Will! It's so good to see you," she said. Will stared blankly as she spoke. "You know… I had a dream about you last night,"   
  
"About me?" he said, puzzled; though he knew that he had dreamt of her every minute of his life.   
  
"Elizabeth, this is hardly the proper time to---"   
  
"About the day we met… do you remember?" Elizabeth said, smiling. Inwardly, she felt stupid for blurting out such a random thing… why would she tell him that? Of all things to bring this up... but suddenly, she felt as if she could actually breathe again, even with wearing her corset. That's what Will gave her.... a new sense of life. It was something unexplainable, but she liked it that way.   
  
"How could I forget, Miss Swan?" he grinned back at her.   
  
"Will, how many more times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she laughed.   
  
"At least once more, Miss Swan, as always," he grinned wider as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.   
  
"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going," the Governor said as he handed a parasol to Elizabeth. "There you are,"   
  
"Good day, Mr. Turner," her smile dropped to a serious matter-of-fact look.   
  
"Come along," said her father. A butler helped Elizabeth into the horse wagon.   
  
"Good day… Elizabeth…" Will watched as the buggy went off into the busy streets of Port Royal. There she goes, off to the ceremony of Commodore Norrington, he thought. And then he asks her the notorious question, proposes, and then she's gone... and I lose her. The thought suddenly occurred to him. He would lose her to Norrington. She would marry, be prosperous… have children…   
  
Will felt himself twitch at the thought of her future with the Commodore. No, she couldn't be happy with him… and he knew it. He had heard Norrington say that he loved her, many times, at least. But he knew that he didn't mean it; at least, not as much as Will meant it. And he knew that she didn't love him at all. He saw the way she looked at him when she had left… he knew she didn't want to go. She knew as well as he did what was going to happen. He had to stop it… somehow, he couldn't let this happen.   
  
Will decided that he was going to go to the ceremony as well.   
  
  
  
  
It was short, again, I know. Hmm, I'm just growing a little impatient with these chapters now, aren't I?? LOL. Well, the fourth one will hopefully be the one to break the pattern of the original story plot. I hope you like it. If you do, please R&R. If you hate it, please R&R. I accept flames and compliments, as well as suggestions on where I should take this story further. Comments appreciated!! ^_^  
  
** Please R & R, and let me know how you like it so far. ** 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean story or characters. Also, I'd like to thank Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio for using parts of their script as references to this fan-fic.  
  
Whooohoo!! I love this chapter... a bit more exciting and *plunging* into the main twist of the plot. I told you, this is a WILL & LIZ fic... O_O... for those who are going mad with impatience, YES... good old Jack Sparrow will eventually come in. Just wait, please!! I'm developing the characters a bit before I throw him in, so you'll just have to bear with me. Please R&R, and tell others to R&R. I really need reviews... please tell me if you have ANY suggestions at all. Really, I feel like I'm talking to the wall... @_@. R&R, tell me how you like it!! Also, email me at ChelleLee489@yahoo.com.  
  
  
  


  
  
**Chapter 4**

  
  
  
Elizabeth gasped for air as she was helped out of the carriage by her choffer. She tried to inhale, but it had proven to be difficult due to her corset. Why did she always have to wear the "latest fashions" that were most painful? Why didn't London come out with a new style that allowed circulation?   
  
She tried to take her mind off of her breathing problem. Will Turner… why hadn't she really met him before? She had remembered growing up as a child, somewhat knowing him, but only as an aquaintence. Why? Because of her father. He wouldn't let her get near anyone of the opposite sex unless they were already married, with the exception of Norrington. Norrington… her father had gone on about him incessantly to Elizabeth, telling her how much they would make the perfect couple. Elizabeth accepted it, but still doubted the fate her father had chosen for her. She wanted to make her own fate, lead her own life. But that was highly unacceptable for the Governor's daugher.   
  
"Come, now, Elizabeth," she heard her father say. "With the other ladies, please,"   
  
She walked over to where the other ladies were fanning themselves, hardly able to breathe under their corsets. Atleast I'm not alone…, she thought to herself as she waved her fan in attempt to get more air. Elizabeth suddenly noticed everyone had turned their attention towards the center platform.   
  
With choreographed precision, the Governor removed the sword and scabbard from the presentation case, held by a uniformed Navy man. He slid the sword into the scabbard and held it out vertically to Norrington, who was fully dressed in uniform. Norrington grasped the scabbard above Swan's hand as he let go.With a gallant gesture, Norrington drew out the sword. It flourished as he flipped it and snapped the blade in front of his face. The audience, still in silence, continued to watch eagerly as the Governor stepped up to pin the medal on Norrington's jacket. The now appointed Commodore turned smartly and nodded to his fellow officers, and then turned again to the audience – the dignitaries, merchants, plantation owners, and their families. Elizabeth noticed, as he nodded to the ladies, his eye caught hers in a small instant. After another flash of the sword, he returned it to its sheath.   
  
The respectful silence was suddenly broken by loud applause by all of the audience and the Navy men and officers. Elizabeth only watched as the sun's hot intensity grew, and fanned harder to try to relieve herself. She brought her arms up to applaud briefly, but winced due to the tightness of her corset. She quickly tried to adjust the corset through the material of the dress. She saw one of the women next to her looking at her strangely, so she resumed clapping, trying to hide her discomfort.   
  
Elizabeth heaved deeply, growing pale and perspiring. She fanned herself weakly, oblivious to the music and chatter. She slowly began to walk away from the crowd in dire need of fresh air. Suddenly, a figure came up behind her. Oh, no…not now…   
  
"May I have a moment?"   
  
Norrington extended his arm to her. In proper politeness, she took it, feeling nothing but obligation wearing her down. He walked her further away from the party, towards the parapet. Elizabeth leaned on the stone wall, closing her eyes and fanning furiously. Norrington was too nervous to notice, working up the courage to say something to break the painful silence.   
  
"You… you look lovely, Elizabeth," he burst out. Elizabeth frowned, unable to focus, only concerned about her disability to breathe properly. Norrington bit his lip, mistaking her expression as a sign of disapproval.   
  
"I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind," he cleared his throat as he worked up his confidence to do so. "This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals that I set for myself in my career. But it also casts a sharp relief that which I have not achieved…"   
  
Elizabeth, not listening to a single word the man said, was staring off into the ocean. Her lungs felt as if they were literally on fire. She felt her eyes getting weary as her vision blurred. She tried to remain conscious as Norrington droned on with his speech.   
  
"…the thing all men most require: a marriage to a fine woman,"   
  
She looked over into the distance, back towards the ceremony. Her eyesight gradually distorted, trying to focus. Suddenly, she saw some vague figure appear coming towards the parapets. Her eyes squinted as she came to the realization, identifying him as…   
  
"Will..." she said, almost in a mental state. Norrington looked at her questioningly, but then continued on with his rant.   
  
"Ahem… a marriage, to a fine woman. You are a fine woman, Elizabeth,"   
  
Elizabeth could see Will running towards them. He suddenly stopped when he saw her and Norrington. His face suddenly turned to an expression of sadness. Am I too late?, he thought. Did he already ask her… is it really all over? Will felt something instantly pierce through his heart, a combination of shame, jealousy, anger; but worst of all, the loss of love tore at his soul. He watched helplessly as he saw Norrington unveiling Elizabeth's appointed fate. He then saw Elizabeth, who was fanning incessently and not looking well, as if by suffication. He could see her looking in his direction, faintly whispering his name as he came to a sudden realization…   
  
"Will… Will…" Elizabeth said under her breath. She thought it was only a mirage, but it was telling her something… a decision she should have thought about long ago…   
  
"What?" Norrington asked, now irritated by Elizabeth not listening to his proposal.   
  
"I… I can't breathe…"   
  
"Well, yes, I am a bit nervous myself---" he was shocked to find that his to-be fiance had suddenly dissappeared from where she was standing. "Elizabeth?"   
  
She closed her eyes and fell off the ledge by the stone parapet, unable to move or do anything about it. Not that she did want to do anything about it. She had realized at that very moment she would have rather died than have married Norrington. He didn't care about her, or love her at all. All he had desired was what would make him complete. She was but a 'requirement for all men; a fine woman'. She almost laughed to herself as she was falling, as if all time had stopped. This was her fate. She had to accept it.   
  
"Elizabeth!" Will's voice echoed through her mind. "Elizabeth!"   
  
Will hurried up to Norrington, who was staring blankly as she fell into her death. "How could you let her fall?" he asked furiously. "How could you let her just… just die??" Norrington continued to stare into nothing, simply awestricken by what had happened.   
  
"It's a miracle she didn't plummet into the rocks," he said. Will looked at him as if he were insane. He knew the Commodore wasn't in the mood for saving his only love. He had to do it, even if it meant sentencing himself to a watery grave as well.   
  
Will quickly took off his shoes and climbed onto the stone wall.   
  
"What are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Norrington said.   
  
"Yes, only madly in love," he said. He closed his eyes and dove into the air, plunging into the deep blue abyss.   
  
  
  
** Please R & R, and let me know how you like it so far. ** 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean story or characters, or I wouldn't be calling this a Fan-Fic, would I? ^_^  
  
This chapter is basically what happened, and a recap of the whole thing in Will's P.O.V. I'll get the next chapter up, most likely sometime tomorrow. I'm tired... *yawn*. lol! And for those who are screaming at me and begging for Jack's entrance into the fic, I'm going to have to keep you waiting even longer. He won't come in until I say so! Muahhaha.. aren't I so evil? But really, there aren't enough fics with mainly Will and Elizabeth, and I intend to get into some more character development before I introduce a new one. Sorry, it's the writer's version of torture. Anyway, please R&R. And not only that... if you have any suggestions or comments at all, PLEASE email me at ChelleLee489@yahoo.com. I love hearing back from you all!! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  


  
  
**Chapter 5**

  
  
  
The Governor smiled as he took the compliment from the officer. "Yes, I do admit that they would go perfectly togeth---" he suddenly saw something in the corner of his eye. By the parapets… two things, rather; falling out of the sky and into the ocean. Instantly he recognized that one of them was wearing a red velvety dress…   
  
"Elizabeth!" he shouted in fear, running toward a somewhat paralyzed Norrington. He watched as Elizabeth's falling body made a splash as it fell into the water. He then noticed another person diving through the air and following Elizabeth into the ocean. "Who is that?" he asked desperately.   
  
"Will Turner. He's gone mad, Governor," he said monotonously.   
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  
Will felt the wind intertwine through his hair as he plummeted through the icy cold water. He took a deep breath, and felt the water break on his face. He could see Elizabeth not far under him. She gradually sunk into the shadows, but Will pressed on. His eyes cringed due to the salty water as he franticly tried to find Elizabeth…   
  
A force, by some unknown cause, had shaken the water and the docks of Port Royal. The curse had now met its master…   
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  
"What was that?" the Governor caught his breath. "I didn't remember that earthquakes had occurred in these parts,"   
  
"They don't," the Commodore said, somewhat puzzled himself.   
  
In that instant, Will felt the strange force penetrate through his body. His mouth unwillingly let out air and water rushed in through his throat, slowly filling up in his lungs. He panicked, unable to hold his breath much longer.   
  
Suddenly, a flash of gold gleamed, nearly blinding Will's vision. He strangely found more strength as he pushed through the water, finding Elizabeth among the coral. She was scratched and deeply bruised. Will grabbed her by the waist and pulled off the beautiful dress he had once admired greatly. He then untied part of the horribly tight-drawn corset and watched as a bubble of air escaped from Elizabeth's lips.   
  
In somewhat a new light of hope, Will desperately clawed at the endless ocean. The last thing he remembered was looking up at a light… the sun. He had to get to it… he kicked furiously and swam, still holding his dear love. The sun had now diminished, his vision growing darker and darker, until all was black.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  
  
"... Elizabeth fell and… he dove into the water… could've died…"   
  
Will was only semi-conscious, barely hearing their words. The strange voices enveloped together in his mind. He was only able to make out parts of their sentences…   
  
"…indeed, a brave young man… it was lucky… him to… dead… save her life…"   
  
He half opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light as his pupils contracted. As his eyes grew wider, he instantly sat up in great panic. He breathed rapidly as he had come to the fearsome realization. His eyes darted around as his vision slowly became clearer.   
  
"Where? Where is she?" he yelled. "Is—is she… Elizabeth!"   
  
His dark brown eyes focused on the two men standing over him. The Governor, who was smiling at him, as well as another officer. His face quivered in terror.   
  
"Is… is she… dead?" he stuttered over saying the fateful words. The Governor continued to smile.   
  
"Thank goodness, no. And the thanks goes to you, Turner. You saved her life,"   
  
Will sighed, greatly relieved. He had saved her… but how? He thought his life was lost with hers as well…   
  
"Is she all right?"   
  
"She is a bit scratched up by the coral and barnacles by the docks, but after a few days she should be almost healed. You held onto that girl tight, my lad. It is a wonder you two are still alive… in fact, the one we were most concerned about was you,"   
  
He looked over to his left arm, which was heavily wrapped in bandage. Will could see some of the blood seeping through. The numbness had gone away as pain had now pierced through his nerves. He winced, feeling his whole body throbbing. He felt another bandage above his right eye, on his upper forehead. His bruised hand began to touch it, but he suddenly drew back, realizing it was terribly sore.   
  
"You held onto that girl so long, the barnacles had scraped nearly all the skin off you left arm. And that huge thing on your head… you hit it hard on the docks."   
  
Will stared at the officer in disbelief. "And how did I… did we…"   
  
"That's what I'm also amazed at. Your strength and motivation… you continued to swim to the surface, and made it. We saw a boy that looked nearly dead drift up to the docks, carrying the lady. We finally came about to fishing the two of you out of the water…"   
  
The young hero paused to soak it all in, and then smiled to himself in spite of his own fearlessness and courage. "And, she breathed?"   
  
"Yes, but also choking up quite a lot of water after we released her from that corset…"   
  
Will laughed and looked at the Governor. "Is it all right if… well…may I see her?"   
  
"All in good time, my lad… you need to rest,"   
  
  
  
** Please R & R, and let me know how you like it so far. ** 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean story or characters... Tragic, isn't it? -_- *sigh*  
  
I like this chapter. Mainly a lot of fluffy stuff between Will and Elizabeth... and I will have to keep you all waiting for Depp-- I mean, Captain Jack Sparrow-- to make his appearance. I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting, especially from all the great reviews I have received (thank you all reviewers!! *hugs them until they suffocate like dear Elizabeth, minus the corset*). LOL. But I think this chapter will make up for it... it's a very big jump into my plot, as it is changing. Or has already been changed, now straying from the original story. But that's what fan-fic is, isn't it? Running away with your own imagination as you write, no guidelines to go by save the rule of proper grammer. *Ahem*... I sound too smart, don't I?? Ewww... I'm starting to sound like my English teacher. Ucky!!! Anyway, please R&R. And not only that... if you have any suggestions or comments at all, **PUH-LEASE** email me at ChelleLee489@yahoo.com. I love hearing back from you all!! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  


  
  
**Chapter 6**

  
  
  
It would be at least three more weeks before Will would see her again. He was under Mrs. Whitaker's care for now. She was a common nurse that had previously served in the Swann family, and who now lived not far from the Governor's mansion. Despite how he had pleaded, Will was not able to see Elizabeth. He needed to rest, they would say, though he felt he was at least able to walk; even without the help of crutches.  
  
His leg was one of the most wounded tokens of his courageous rescue. His femur bone had been detached from his tibia bone in his leg, leaving his knee-bone utterly shattered and another minor fracture. This, in part, also aided in tearing his muscle tissue. Or so the nurse told him. Nurse Whitaker was a kind-hearted woman, yet she had this obsession of restraint that Will couldn't stand much longer.  
  
Finally, she let him go, though he still walked with a limp. Will didn't care, however; only as long as he was able to see if Elizabeth was all right. He was told repeatedly that her condition wasn't nearly as bad as his, and that she was almost fully healed. His heart was greatly satisfied at the fact that he had saved her from her death, even without forsaking his life for hers. He would have done it nonetheless, for that was his main objective.  
  
Will found himself limping towards the door of the Swan mansion. He had tried to smooth his hair back as he was customed to, but the large jab in his head provided it uncomfortably painful. He tried to ignore it as the maid, Magdalene, answered the door.  
  
"Mister Turner!" she said, somewhat surprised. "I thought your condition was—"  
  
"Nevermind that, I'm all right," he insisted. "May I see Eliz—erm, Ms. Swan?"  
  
"Of course. She is now dressing in her dormitory at the moment. You may go up, if you wish," she said as she gestured to the staircase.  
  
"Oh. Um, yes, of course. Thank you very much," his eyes averted to the staircase, seemingly growing in length as he stared longer. He was suddenly nervous of seeing her, despite of how he had longed to come to the mansion over the past couple of weeks. _Come on, Will. You had courage then, so why not put it to use now…_, he swallowed hard as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
He frowned in concern as he heared sharp gasps and screams from inside her room. _Elizabeth… was she in trouble?_  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
Will didn't know why he had opened the door. Maybe it was out of apprehension, or maybe the blow on his head finally had affected him.  
  
But there she was. Just sitting there on a small stool, _wearing nothing but a corset over her light under-skirt_. The maid that was helping her dress was the probably first one to scream, while Elizabeth was simply frozen in shock.  
  
"Will!" she exclaimed after an awkward pause.  
  
"I'm extremely sorry Miss Swann!" he finally was able to burst out, slamming the door closed behind him. He felt so… so stupid. How could he have done such a thing? How could he have been so absent-minded? Will sighed heavily, and shakily at the same time, deeply humiliated by his astonishing entrance. He banged his head against the wall as he waited for Elizabeth to shout at him all of the insults he deserved.   
  
As Will was leaning against the balcony of the staircase in the hallway, he was startled by the door suddenly opening, revealing a gorgeously dressed Elizabeth. She was wearing an angelic, untainted white dress that Will had never seen before. It reflected the sunlight that had entered her room, making it shine with a great brilliance and bringing her face to a glow. He noticed the longer sleeves that stopped at the ends of her delicate wrists, most likely covering up recent scars and scabs. Her face, however, was unscathed; as fair and as beautiful as ever… save one small cut on her upper cheekbone that was hardly noticeable; at least, not to Will.  
  
"I—I am terribly sorry, Miss Swann… I… I feel… horrible," he stuttered.  
  
He said this shamefully, but in reality he knew that it was only partially the truth. He did feel horrible, in embarrassment; but he was ashamed to admit that the moment he saw her in her bedroom like that, his heart had literally stopped beating… causing him to unwillingly let out a small grin. Will hoped that Elizabeth hadn't noticed this disgraceful sin he had just committed…  
  
"It… it's quite alright, Will," she stumbled over her words, still somewhat thrown off by the unanticipated event. She smiled wanly at him, her usually rosy cheeks now unnaturally pale.  
  
"Is something wrong, Miss Swann?" he questioned her exhasperated expression. She attempted to cover it by smiling again.  
  
"Ugh… curse these corsets. I nearly die of suffocation from it, yet my father still insists on me wearing it," she sighed, and looked gratefully at Will, "And I believe that I owe great thanks to my rescuer,"  
  
"My pleasure," Will said coyly as a half smile slipped upon his face. "Merely doing my civic duties, only as a humble blacksmith," he said. She laughed, sending him high into the heavens. He loved it when she laughed…  
  
"Mister Turner, I thank you sincerely for saving my life," she said formally as looked down at the marble floor, "Though, you have saved it, in many ways… ways that you have not realized…" she muttered under her breath, loud enough for Will to hear. He looked into her cinnamon-colored eyes, questioningly. Elizabeth looked up at him suddenly in alarm.  
  
"Goodness! Will, I just remembered… your condition… oh it was horrible!"  
  
"I am nearly healed now, Miss Swann," he said calmly as Elizabeth examined the deep cut in his forehead. "Oh, that… yes, the nurse just took the bandage off today. She said it would be better for it to heal,"  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful that it's healing so quickly. And, your arm?" she lifted up his sleeve to further studied the many scratches and scars embedded into his left arm. Will felt her fingers softly trace the deep cuts and wounds, trickling down his arm until touching his hand. He shivered at her touch; not that it brought pain, but quite the opposite. Will knew it was wrong to be so close to such a lady of nobility. Nonetheless, he didn't move, locked in his place by her spell.  
  
"It—it's fine. Well, it's still healing, but…" he trailed off as his words were hushed, not by Elizabeth but by himself. He froze as her smooth-skinned fingers interlaced with his. He subconsciously laid his free hand upon hers, blending a contrast of dirt and cleanliness, hard and soft, masculine and slender femininity; strength and beauty…  
  
"Ooh," Elizabeth said in a strange reaction. She noticed his hand had laid upon one of the small cuts on her wrist, giving her a slight sting.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry… Blacksmith's hands… I know they're rough," he began to draw his hands back, when Elizabeth interrupted,  
  
"No… I mean, yes, they are rough… but… wait. Don't stop," she said as he looked into his deep brown eyes. They were not as light as hers… darker than chestnut and amber; more like mahogany, or chocolate. But they were so dark and full of meaning, enveloped in the shadows of things she could not understand. She liked it that way… not being able to know the true meaning and desires in his heart… at least, until she could find it out for herself.  
  
What was she saying? She suddenly felt foolish, just sitting there and staring into his eyes. _This is Will… it's only Will…_, she continued to persuade herself. But now she was looking at him as a totally different person. Not her former childhood playmate… no, he had now grown into a fine young man. As she had grown into a matured young woman. They had both changed over the years, having their differences and gradually growing apart. Away from the bond of friendship that had once held them together. As she continued to stare helplessly, locked in the eternal blackness his eyes had trapped her in, she tried to remember Will Turner as the boy she once knew. The boy they had rescued from that horrible wreckage… the one that had been with the pirates. Elizabeth gasped inwardly as her heart had increased its pulse, feeling the medallion growing in weight as if to be a burden on her soul. She had to tell him; she could not keep it from him forever.  
  
But what if Norrington found out? Found out that he was a pirate… or at least had acquaintences with pirates, for that matter. Will would be hanged, executed; and this she could not bear to witness. He would not be hanged for a crime he knew naught of. She had to tell him in secret… somewhere in private… But no. Not now. She couldn't tell him yet.  
  
"Will," she cleared her thoughts, saying his name. Will finally brought his hands away from hers, though he regretted it. He stared down, embarrassed.   
  
"Do you remember our childhood… we used to be friends?" she questioned.  
  
"Y—yes, of course, Miss Swan," he said.  
  
"Then, we still are friends?" she asked.  
  
"If you wish to be, Miss Swan," as he said this, he felt something release in his heart. Unknown to Will, Elizabeth had felt the same thing. Suddenly her expression had changed into a serious look.  
  
"Will, I must ask you to speak no further if you resist calling me by my first name," she shook her head.  
  
"All right, Miss Swa—Elizabeth," he corrected himself on purpous, letting out a sly smile. Elizabeth grinned as she continued,  
  
"Secondly, I—" she was cut off by her father's sudden entrance through the front door of the mansion.  
  
"Oh, Mister Turner! How kind of you to pay a visit… I trust our nurse has been treating you well?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Nurse Whitaker as been very kind to me. I trust she has done her work well… I am already almost healed," he said, nervously trying to take his mind off of Elizabeth.  
  
"That's wonderful! Mister Turner, I have told you of how deeply appreciated I am of your rescue,"  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you, sir,"  
  
"And you have received the bank notes---"  
  
"Yes sir, I am grateful for your generous reward," he said truthfully.  
  
"Splendid, then. William Turner, let me restate again that you have earned my outmost respect, and if there is anything you need---"  
  
"Thank you very much, sir, but for the time being I am content," he smiled. "I really must be going, now, as a mere apprentice being waited on by his master. Goodbye, Elizabeth. Governor Swann." He said this as he limped down the stairs and left the mansion, stealing one last glace at Elizabeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
** AS ALWAYS, Please R & R, and let me know how you like it so far. ** 


End file.
